winx_clubfandomcom-20200223-history
Masked Fairy Necrom
"Listen to the call of your heart!" ―Necrom's proclamation before a finishersrc Flora is the youngest child of Alyssa and Rollo. She was the original leader of the Demia Project on Alfea, working with Chikara Saionji prior to the latter's death. She later gains the ability to transform into Kamen Rider Necrom (仮面ライダーネクロム Kamen Raidā Nekuromu). Contentsshow Character History Past Alain was born around 1866, the fourth and youngest child of the Gamma King Adonis. At an unspecified time, Alain and the rest of his family came to the Gamma World. His mother died soon after, followed by his eldest brother, Argos. Opposition! Father & Daughter! Conciliation! All Resolutions! Gather! Chain of Grief! Alain first came to the human world in 1950. During his brief visit, he met the young Fumi Fukushima, and was amazed by the sight of a blue sky. He would meet Fumi again when he returned ten years later. The Legend of Hero Alain: Chapter 1 Beginning the Demia Project Fukamis and As Alain meets the Fukami siblings recovered by Alia. It would be forty-five years until Alain returned to the human realm. With the aid of Chikara Saionji, a human with knowledge of the Gamma, Alain began preparations for the invasion of the human world. In exchange for Saionji's help with the Demia Project, Alain promised to help the man collect the 15 luminary Eyecons. Shock! Mystery Kamen Rider! Around this time, Alain was first introduced to Makoto and Kanon Fukami, two humans who had been trapped in the Gamma World, by his sister Alia. While initially apathetic towards the humans, Alain gained respect for an older Makoto after the latter displayed combat skills that finally allowed Alain to train properly. He eventually befriended the Fukami siblings, labeling Makoto as his best friend. Reverse! Mysterious Science! Kanon would credit Alain for watching over them in the Gamma World, although Alain himself believed he did little. Aran Alain as he initially appears in the series. Alain eventually ran into an obstacle in the form of Takeru Tenkuji, who became Kamen Rider Ghost after being killed by the Katana Gamma. Alain witnessed the destruction of the Katana Gamma at the hands of Kamen Rider Ghost who had acquired the Musashi Eyecon, noting to Saionji that an obstacle to their agenda has emerged. Eyes Open! It's Me! Later, Alain saw the Denki Gamma fall to Ghost as the Kamen Rider claimed the Edison Eyecon it sought. Voicing to Saionji that his efforts in manipulating Yoshinori Sonoda were for naught, Alain was assured by him that his endeavor was in fact quite productive and that it would prove useful in the long run. Blitz! Inventor King! Becoming increasingly tired of disappointment upon witnessing the Ono Gamma be destroyed by Ghost in Robin Damashii, Alain warned Saionji that he had had enough of his excuses. Bullseye! Bow and Arrow of Justice! Tired of Saionji's failures, Alain begins to take matters into his own hands. While the Book Gamma's manipulations send a large portion of the city into the sky, Alain sends out multiple Eyecons. He seems unfazed by Ghost defeating the Gamma, saying that it was only a taste of what is to come. Amazing! The Castle in the Sky! Saionji confronts Alain sometime later about Kamen Rider Specter taking the Nobunaga Eyecon. Alain reassures his partner that he would fulfill his side of the deal, warning Saionji to do the same. After Saionji departs, Alain launches Gamma to take over a city hall, in order to use the location for a Gamma Hole. When Specter stops Ghost from interfering in his plans, Alain personally gives his thanks, and asks for additional help. After Specter declines, Alain ponders about the importance of the luminary Eyecons. Although Specter later removes the Gamma from the location, Alain overlooks his action due to the preparations already being complete. Shock! Mystery Kamen Rider! However, in his next encounter with Specter, he asks whether or not he could count on him. Specter lends him the Edison Eyecon to use for his plans, although Alain admits his uncertainty about Specter's final goal. Destiny! Reviving Melody! Some time later, Specter calls him asking for information on Saionji. Alain only states that Saionji is helping him, but returns the Edison Eyecon, which he has used to create a monolith. Fast Shooting! Legendary Gunman! The monolith is destroyed when Ghost defeats the Insect Gamma, in order to prevent Takeru from investigating it. Activate! Another Monolith! A possibly apocryphal account set around this point saw Alain be pleased to witness the striking albeit ultimately temporary sight of the Renaissance Gamma unleashing its full power upon the human world alongside Chikara Saionji, who deduced that the behemoth was creating the world which Alain's people had wished for. Alain was already in possession of the Necrom system and, in his Kamen Rider form, he witnessed Ghost and Specter standing alongside Drive Type Tridoron and Mach from afar following the destruction of the Renaissance Gamma. Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Ghost & Drive: Super Movie War Genesis Takeru's interference resulted in Adonis sending Jabel to assist Alain. Imposing! A Man of Loyalty! Alain was enraged to find Jabel use his preparations to summon Gundari without permission. Alain summoned Jabel back before he could be killed by Ghost and Specter. Magnificent! The Mysterious Eye! Aftermath of Saionji's Betrayal Jabel's actions alerted Alain that the luminary Eyecons had powers he was unaware of. Confronting Specter a final time about his new alliance with Takeru, he warned his former friend that they would be enemies the next time they met. Alain took the Eyecons Jabel had recovered before going to see his brother, warning Jabel not to take any action until he returned. Heroic! A Man's Resolve! Exciting! A Free Man! Superb View! The Earth's Dawn! Alain learned from Adel that they were after the luminary Eyecons for their power, not to obtain a physical body. Using the Planet Gamma, Alain launched a plan to use a satellite in order to siphon human souls, but was foiled by Takeru again, much to his rage. Sometime later, he approached Makoto with a final warning, sending Jabel on his former friend when Makoto swore to live as a human. Anguish! The Stubborn Escape King! Becoming Necrom Having had enough of Takeru, Alain took the Mega Ulorder, becoming Kamen Rider Necrom. In his first battle as Necrom, he defeated Ghost and Specter with ease, forcing the two to retreat. Makoto found Alain later and attempted to reason with him, but Alain insisted that his ideals were right, and transformed into Necrom to forcibly bring Specter back to the Gamma World. The battle was interrupted by Ghost, who had only heard part of the story from Kanon and tried to reach peace with Alain. His pleas fell on deaf ears: Ghost and Specter were saved only by Necrom reaching the time limit on his transformation Perfect! The White Kamen Rider! Necrom fought Specter again a few days later, defeating him and inserting the Necrom Eyecon into Specter's Driver, turning him into Necrom Specter and Alain's puppet. When Takeru and Kanon arrived at the scene searching for Makoto, Alain denied knowing where Specter was and assured Kanon that he was probably fine. Gorgeous! The Queen of Illusions! Kanon found Alain later at the spot where Makoto tended to visit. While unable to lie to Kanon's face, Alain agreed to help find her brother. While "searching", Alain was confused and thrown off by unfamiliar human interactions. Conveniently, Takeru soon arrived, having heard that Alain was with Kanon. Alain engaged Takeru in combat in order to clear his head, in the process revealing his possession of Specter. He and Specter retreated temporarily. Kanon found Alain later, demanding him to bring back her brother. Much to Alain's fury, Makoto was eventually released with the combined effort of Takeru, Kanon, and Specter's Eyecons. Transforming into Necrom to fight back, Alain was held back with the combined efforts of Ghost Toucon Boost Damashii and Specter. The battle ended in a stalemate when Alain was called back to the Gamma World for a meeting with the magistrate. Reverse! Mysterious Science! Explosion! Paint From Your Heart! Explode! Flames of Friendship! Staying behind in his world for some time after the meeting, Alain was called by his father into the Prayer Room. Adonis asked his son about the human world and of his friend. Possibly sensing his son's internal conflict, Adonis advised Alain to listen to his heart. Having been taught his whole life to put his heart aside for the sake of a perfect world, Alain was bewildered by this suggestion, which he relayed to his sister Alia. Amazing! The Gamma's World! Hunted and Vulnerable Alain was framed by his brother, Adel, for killing his father, Adonis. With his Eyecon form destroyed by his brother Adel, he was forced to go back to his mortal body which reawakened in his capsule, He was then hunted by many Gamma Assaults and Gamma Superiors under his brother's orders. After seeing Takeru and Makoto, he allowed Specter to escape with Takeru back to the human world before he himself escaped as well. Conspiracy! Adel's Trap! Disgraced, Alain was found by Makoto after spending a night on the streets. Begrudgingly accepting food from Makoto, Alain was found by Takeru, who not only demanded the Eyecons to stop the Gamma invasion, but also wanted information about the capsules. The conversation was interrupted by Jabel, who was sent to murder Alain upon Adel's orders. Now in a weaker body, Necrom was unable to keep with Jabel with his new Ultima form. Alain was saved by Specter Houdini Damashii, who retreated with him. Deciding to take his father's advice, Alain finally gave in to Kanon's request and tried takoyaki. His moment of peace was short-lived when Jabel attacked him again. Intimate! The Giant Eyecon! Learning the Truth of the Gamma World and Befriending Takeru Alain agreed to help Takeru to save Makoto after the latter's sacrifice of his Gamma body. His attachment of the human world and the confusing emotions typical of a humanoid body growing, Alain chose to help Takeru (for his own goal of restoring his Gamma body). Appearance! The Mysterious Warrior! Disaster! The Red Sky! Conflict! The Terms of Resolution! Alain helped Takeru to go to Gamma World to talk to his father while Takeru was going to rescue Makoto. Before he met his father, he checked on the chest containing humans. To his horror, he feared the truth that Takeru told him. He quickly met his father alongside Takeru as he just destroyed the cage which his father was held in. Their conversation was soon broken up by Adel as he finally learned the truth of his father's power and was able to control it better than him. Adel killed his father and indicated that he loved his father's ideals more than Adonis himself; hence the necessity of eliminating Adonis and Alain. Adonis' last words to Alain was that he loved Alain before vanishing forever. Do-or-Die! Ready for Infiltration! The depressed Alain was comatose until Makoto snapped him out of it with a punch in the face. At the same time Adel arrived and insults their father. This causes Alain (finally awakened from his despair) to realize that the Gamma World was not the perfect ideal, vowed his vendetta against Adel, and joined both Takeru and Makoto to fight. Upon the battle's end, Alain chose to stay in the human world to learn more about it. Bursting! Power of the Depths! Dr. Pac-Man vs. Ex-Aid & Ghost with Legend Rider Exaid-ghost16110523 compressed Kamen Rider Heisei Generations: Dr. Pac-Man vs. Ex-Aid & Ghost with Legend Rider Ghost RE:BIRTH: Kamen Rider Specter Alain (Rebirth) Kamen Rider Ghost RE:BIRTH: Kamen Rider Specter The Legend of Hero Alain Kamen Rider Ghost - The Legend of Hero Alain -4 -BD-720--AFAA1C13-.mkv snapshot 09.42 -2017.06.22 22.17.52- Many years later, Kanon is seen together with Alain as the latter watches Harumi Fukushima along with her family. Kanon and Alain later head back to their own world, presumably the World of Gamma. The Legend of Hero Alain: Last Chapter Personality Alain is cool and calculative as far as observing the Gamma do their thing to wreak havoc in human society. However, he is also temperamental and not without tolerance for failures; where he employs Chikara Saionji to do his bidding constantly backfires due to the presence of Kamen Rider Ghost foiling their plans. Alain is shown to not to tolerate any form of insubordination and treason, such his enforcer, Jabel who took course of action of taking two Ghost Eyecons and attacking Ghost and Specter using the Gundari without his consent; with Alain forcing to Jabel to stand down Magnificent! Mysterious Eyes!. He is particularly annoyed when Gamma respond to higher powers than him, such as his brother. Alain had a firm, almost blind faith in the ideology of the Gamma: individual lives are of no value, and the human world would be better under the control of Gamma. His knowledge of the Gamma World has been shown to be limited, believing the capsules containing bodies are his people being preserved indefinitely when it is shown otherwise. Although he has questionable methods, Alain has been shown to care about Specter: his possession of Specter was done believing that Specter's heart made him suffer, and taking his heart away would be helping him. Alain has an involuntary curiosity about the human world, despite his best efforts to stifle it. He is unaware of several human concepts, such as dating and takoyaki (he mistook the latter for an Eyecon at first glance). After being trapped in his mortal body and forced to live in the human world, Alain was overwhelmed by new emotions, including hunger, grief, and fear of death. His cold personality changes after he learned the truth of his world alongside the death of his father by Adel's hand. He also freed his mind to learn more about the human world afterward. Family ◾Adonis - Father ◾Alicia - Mother ◾Argos - Eldest brother, Kamen Rider Dark Ghost (later Kamen Rider Extremer) ◾Alia - Sister, Kamen Rider Dark Necrom P ◾Adel - Elder brother, Perfect Gammaizer ◾Kanon - Wife Powers and Abilities The full limit of Alain's powers has yet to be seen, but it has been shown that he is an incredibly powerful Gamma. Gamma Hole creation/Gamma summoning Alain is capable of creating a miniature Gamma Hole to bring forth the Gamma Eyecons by merely pointing and making the shape of an eye with his hand in a similar manner to Ghost, as opposed to Chikara Saionji who, as a mortal human, requires special equipment to create a Hole. Amazing! The Castle in the Sky! Since regaining his mortal body, he can only use this for creating a portal between the Gamma and human worlds (as Necrom). Hand-to-Hand Combat Alain is shown to be skilled in hand-to-hand combat, being able to fight Specter in his civilian form. Superb View! The Earth's Dawn! However, ever since regaining his mortal body, Alain's battle performance has become clumsier to the point that he even couldn't overpower Gamma Commandos even as Necrom. Though, this was because Alain isn't used to with his real body. He later regains his hand-to-hand combat confidence after receiving a box of takoyaki and eating it while battling the Gamma Superiors.Forever! Cries of the Heart! Eyecon's Subjugation (Formerly) Alain is able to force his energy into any of the fifteen Eyecons to submit and give him their power, as shown in episode 16 Perfect! The White Kamen Rider!. However, Alain no longer has this ability after he was returned to his original body in episode 23. Despite that, Alain's Ghost Eyecons still chose to side with him rather with Takeru. Forms Necrom's forms are called Damashii (魂 Damashī, lit. "Souls"), accessed using the Ghost Eyecons. He also bears a headpiece called the Persona (ペルソナ Perusona, Latin for "Mask"), which gives off a glow effect with the rest of his body. The Persona changes with Necrom's numerous Damashii forms, as well as serving as a prefix title for all of the Damashii forms' helms. Kamen Rider Necrom Gamma Eyecon Transient Standard Super Other Ganbarizing Ghost Change Legend Rider Necrom Transient Necrom Grimm Sanzo Necrom Damashii KRGh-Necrom Necrom Damashii "Eye drop: Flora! Mega Clarity! (Death metal fairy music) Fairy of Nature!" ―Transformation announcementsrc◾Height: 204 cm. ◾Weight: 99 kg. Ability Perimeters: ◾Punching power: 15.1 t. ◾Kicking power: 17.4 t. ◾Maximum jump height: 47.8 m. ◾Maximum running speed: 100 m. per 3.7 sec. Flora Damashii (ネクロム魂 Furora Damashii, lit. "Flora Soul") is Necrom's default form. Accessed through the Flora Eyecon, this form bears the Persona Dominator (ペルソナドミネータ Perusona Domenēta). Necrom possesses the Various Goggles (ヴァリアスゴーグル Byariasu Gogōru), giving a near 360 degree field of view. Similarly to Ghost and Specter, Necrom possesses a sensory horn known as the Sweep Horn (スゥイープホーン Suīpu Hōn), allowing her to also perceive targets from within 8 kilometers, and allowing her to control nearby plants to do her bidding. While doing so, the plants act like zombies controlled by a necromancer. Necrom's armor composition is created by Quantum Liquid (クァンタムリキッド Kuantamu Rikiddo), allowing him to liquefy and phase through attacks. He is also able to generate liquid tentacles for either attacking or grabbing purposes. As this is also a Gamma technology, Necrom can use it to create a bigger Gamma hole which allows other human-sized passenger to get in instead of Eyecon-sized individuals. He currently uses this after he was reduced to a simple human body by Adel. Black necrom Necrom losing energy. Necrom's drawback is that it possesses a time limit to how long the user can remain transformed. The Vigilance Frame (ビジランスフレーム Bijarensu Furēmu) attached to the Sweep Horn of Necrom, alerts the user when Necrom's transformation is running low on energy reserves, with the suit losing its color, and the Mega Ulorder and the Eyecon in it turning black. Sacrificing Gamma Commandos can extend Necrom's transformation temporarily. If Necrom is not rejuvenated in time, the user is forced out of the transformation. Due to this, he must use any of the 15 heroic Ghost Eyecons as temporary placeholder until the Necrom Eyecon recharges again. Alternatively, in the situation when he is fighting a Gammaizer, he can absorb the energy from the Gammaizer's attacks to recharge, giving him a temporary power boost. As revealed in episode 33, this form has a secret yet powerful technique which uses up all of Necrom's power and destroys the user in the process, along the lines of a self-destruct attack. Necrom has attempted to use it three times so far in the series, but was stopped for various reasons. It is also shown that if Alain doesn't use this technique properly, he is forcefully out of his transformation. This form has three finishers: ◾Mega Ulorder finisher: ◾Necrom Destroy (ネクロム デストロイ Nekuromu Desutoroi): A flying kick that uses spiritual energy which makes the body and mask of Necrom's form glow and envelops her in a green flame. A variation of this finisher is a powerful punch or shooting attack. It can also be used as a slash or shooting attack with the Gan Gun Catcher. ◾In episode 30, after absorbing energy from Gammaizer Fire, he is able to deliver a fiery Rider Punch attack. ◾Gan Gun Catcher finisher: ◾Omega Finish (オメガフィニッシュ Omega Finisshu): In Gun Mode, Necrom charges fiery energy from a normal Ghost Eyecon into the Gan Gun Catcher and fires a fiery blast at the enemy. ◾Billy the Kid: Necrom shoots several energy bullets. ◾Gan Gun Hand + Gan Gun Catcher finisher: ◾Omega Finish/Spark (オメガフィニッシュ/スパーク Mega Omega Finisshu/Supāku): After loading the Billy the Kid Eyecon in the Gan Gun Catcher, Necrom can perform a shooting attack with the Gan Gun Hand and the Gan Gun Catcher. Appearances: Super Movie War Genesis, Ghost Episodes 16, 17, 20, 22-26, 28, The Legend of Hero Alain, Ghost 29-37, 39-42, The 100 Eyecons and Ghost's Fateful Moment, Ghost 43-50, Truth! The Secret Of Hero's Soul!, Heisei Generations, Ghost RE:BIRTH: Specter KRGh-Necromgrimm KRGh-Necromsanzo Necrom Yujo Burst Necrom newton Necrom beethoven Necrom himiko KamenRiderNecromMusashiDamashii(Ganbarizing) KRNecEdiDam KRNecRobDam KRNecBillDam KRNecBenDam KRNecGoeDam KRNecRyDa KRNecTut KRNecNobDam KRNecHudDam KRNecIkkDam KRNecPytDam KRNecSanDam KRNecKamDam KRNecGalDam KRNecShaDam KRNecColDam KRNecNigDam KRNecSpDam NTD Necrom Ore Damashii Necrom Toucon Boost Damashii Necrom Grateful Necrom Mugen Necrom Specter Damashii Necrom Deep Necrom Dark Necrom Napoleon Necrom Darwin FaizNecrom BladeNecrom KabutoNecrom KivaNecrom KRNecKuuGam KRNecAgiDam KRNecRyuDam KRNecHibDam KRNecDenDam KRNecDecDam KRNecWDam KRNecOOODam KRNecFouDam KRNecWizDam KRNecGaiDam KRNecDriDam KRNec1 KRNecShoDam Gamma Royalty Eyecon Arsenal Devices ◾Mega Ulorder - Brace transformation device, also acts as a controller device for Necrom Eyecon users.10 ◾Eyecons ◾Ghost Eyecons - Used by Necrom to gain access to his forms ◾Gamma Eyecons - Used by both Alain and Necrom to summon Gamma Assaults and Ganma Commandos. He can as well use Gamma Commandos as replacement bodies to escape death. Weapons ◾Gan Gun Hand - Weapon briefly stolen from Kamen Rider Specter. Superb View! The Earth's Dawn! Perfect! The White Kamen Rider! Later loaned from Deep Specter. Opposition! Father & Daughter! ◾Gan Gun Catcher - Necrom's personal weapon. A green and white version of Specter's Gan Gun Hand with an Eyecon slot. ◾Deep Slasher - Weapon loaned from Deep Specter Real Worth! Merriment Power! ◾Newton Gloves - Newton Damashii's personal weapons: ◾Repulsion Glove - Right hand ◾Attraction Glove - Left hand ◾Faiz Edge - Faiz Damashii's personal weapon ◾Blay Rouzer - Blade Damashii's personal weapon ◾Ride Booker - Decade Damashii's personal weapon ◾Medajalibur - OOO Damashii's personal weapon ◾Rocket and Drill Modules - Fourze Damashii's personal weapons ◾WizarSwordGun - Wizard Damashii's personal weapon ◾Daidaimaru & Musou Saber - Gaim Damashii's personal weapons ◾Handle-Ken & Door-Ju - Drive Damashii's personal weapons Behind the Scenes Portrayal